Gracias a los Pockys
by Vampire-ShikixRima
Summary: La navidad se acerca, Aidou,Akatsuki,Kaname,Ichijou,Ruka,Shiki y Rima se van de vacaciones, ¿los pockys podran unir a shiki y a rima?


Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic sobre mi pareja favorita Shiki x Rima ojala les guste n_n

Vampire Knight no me pertenece, es creacion de la gran Matsuri Hino

**"Gracias a los Pockys"**

_

* * *

_

_Era un día de invierno común y corriente en la academia __cross, el día estaba nublado y hacia mucho frió, las ramas de los árboles estaban cubiertas de un manto de nieve blanca y la mayoría de los estudiantes de la clase diurna se preparaban para abandonar la academia y regresar a sus hogares con su familia, pero esto no solo pasaba en la clase de los humanos, en la clase nocturna los jóvenes vampiros se alistaban para pasar la navidad con sus seres queridos._

-¡Rápido Akatsuki! Se nos va hacer tarde, si no llegamos al aeropuerto a tiempo Kaname-Sama se enojara con nosotros _(gritaba el chico rubio de hermosos ojos azules)_

-Hanabusa no es necesario que grites ya voy _(decía el rubio de ojos color miel mientras bajaba las escaleras)_

-Entonces ya vayámonos Ruka, Shiki y Rima nos están esperando afuera.

- ¿Y donde esta Ichijou?

- El se fue con Kaname-Sama

-Ya veo

_Fuera de los dormitorios de la clase nocturna tres jóvenes esperaban a sus amigos y uno de ellos la castaña de ojos café claro estaba realmente desesperada__._

-¡¿Cuanto tiempo van a tardar? Si no llegamos a tiempo Kaname-Sama se enojara

con nosotros

_En cambi__o el joven pelirrojo y la chica rubia estaban muy tranquilos y solo observaban los berrinches que hacia la castaña, en ese instante aparecieron los dos chicos a los que estaban esperando._

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? _(pregunto la castaña)_

-Todo es culpa de Akatsuki, el fue quien se tardo en bajar _(respondió el ojiazul)_

-Eso es por que tenia cosas importantes que hacer _(se defendió el chico de ojos color miel)_

-Si pero por tu culpa ya vamos retrasados, seguro que Kaname-Sama esta furioso _(grito la joven castaña)_

-Si dejaran de estar peleando podríamos irnos ahora mismo y llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto _(dijo muy despreocupado el pelirrojo)_

_-_Entonces ¿ya nos vamos o seguiremos perdiendo el tiempo aquí por estupideces? _(dijo la rubia de ojos azules)_

-Shiki y Rima tienen razón vayámonos

-¡Hai! _(asintieron Aidou y Ruka)_

_***-En el aeropuerto**__**-***_

-Kaname, seguro que ya están por llegar, espera un poco mas _(decía el rubio de ojos verdes)_

-De acuerdo pero si no están aquí en veinte minutos nos vamos _(respondió firmemente el castaño)_

_Fuera del aeropuerto cinco jóvenes descendían de un lujoso auto._

-Rápido chicos ya vamos retrasados

-Ya sabemos Ruka, después de todo es culpa de Akatsuki

-Ya les dije que tenía cosas importantes que hacer

_***-En otro lugar del aeropuerto-***_

-Ya pasaron los veinte minutos, Ichijou vayámonos

-Pero Kaname, aun no llegan

-Ichijou es hora de irnos _(El castaño le envió una mirada acecina al rubio)_

_-_H-Hai

-Mira hay están, ¡Kaname-Sama, Ichijou! _(grito Aidou)_

-Kaname mira ya llegaron _(dijo felizmente ichijou)_

_-_Bien entonces es hora de irnos

_El viaje duro dos horas __y cuando por fin llegaron a su destino ya había oscurecido, el grupo de los vampiros llegaron a una gran mansión donde se iban a hospedar, al entrar lo primero que hicieron fue ir a sus respectivas habitaciones para desempacar y después cenar._

_***-En el comedor-* **_

-¡Ichijou! Te quedo deliciosa la cena _(exclamo Ruka)_

_-_Si, es verdad _(dijo Akatsuki)_

-Realmente te quedo delicioso _(comento Shiki)_

-Jejejeje, muchas gracias muchachos, que bueno que les gusto

_Después de terminar la cena __y jugar algunos juegos de mesa todos decidieron ir a dormir, pero cierta chica rubia no podía conciliar el sueño._

-Ya son las 12:30 am y aun no puedo dormir, me pregunto si Shiki ya esta dormido

_Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación del pelirrojo, abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de que el chico no estaba dormido, estaba comiendo de sus chocolates favoritos "Pockys"__. _

-¿Rima pasa algo? ¿Por qué no estas durmiendo?

-Lo mismo te digo a ti ¿Por qué no estas dormido?

-No podía dormir y me dio hambre, así que decidí comerme los pockys que traje, por cierto ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

-Tampoco podía dormir

-Ya veo

_Rima de acerco a la cama del pelirrojo y se __sentó a su lado, Shiki le ofreció un palito de pocky, la rubia lo acepto, ambos estuvieron comiendo chocolates por un rato ya que los pockys eran los chocolates favoritos de ambos hasta que shiki se dio cuenta que rima tenia un poco de chocolate cerca de los labios casi hipnotizado se acerco a rima y la beso tiernamente lo cual sorprendió a rima pero gustosa acepto el beso de shiki, después de un momento se separaron por la falta de aire ._

-Sabes a pockys

-¿Ehh?

-Te digo que sabes a pockys

_Shiki se separo un poco de Rima por lo que le acababa de decir pensando que el beso le había desagradado a la chica sintiéndose un poco decepcionado y triste a la vez, Rima noto la expresión en el rostro de Shiki y rápidamente lo abrazo por el cuello acercándolo a su pecho__, acto que desconcertó mucho al chico ._

-Te dije que sabias a pockys, pero nunca dije que me desagradara el sabor

_A shiki le sorprendió lo que su amiga le había dicho, pero luego le sonrió y la beso tiernamente__._

-Te amo Rima

-Y yo a ti Shiki

_Ambos se acomodaron en la cama dispuestos a dormir pero de repente shiki saco una cajita de chocolates debajo se su almohada. _

_-¿_Rima quieres pockys? _(le pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa)_

_-_Tu nunca cambiaras _(le dijo agarrando un palito de chocolate)_ pero así me gustas

_Después de un rato ambos se quedaron dormidos en un tierno abrazo, después de todo esas iban a ser las mejores vacaciones de invierno y todo gracias a los pockys._

_***-OWARI-***_

_**

* * *

**_

Ojala les aya gustado n.n prometo hacer otro fic de ellos muy pronto pero por el momento estoy en examenes u.u


End file.
